fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Piper Rossi
~♛TheBookQueen16♛'' WIP 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. '''Trisha and Jax Rossi met in Level 1 and hit it off. Instant BFFs, just like that. Nothing romantic at all. But Jax couldn't not notice the ways Trissa's lit up when she laughed, and Trissa couldn't help but notice Jax's rakish grin when he was up to something mischievous. In their elite levels, their friends set up a blind date. It wasn't until they got to the restaurant that they found out it was with each other. Instead of leaving, the had dinner and went out to Atlantis. Finally, at a fountain, Jax confessed his feelings for Trissa, and they started dating. They got married after their elite levels. Piper was their 2nd child, Julie was 2 years older. She grew up with a firm belief that family should be close, and often went camping or hiking with her family. She loves them with all her heart, and knows they do too. She's nice, and knows what's the best places to go for anything. She's crazy popular at Foxfire, but doesn't let that get to her head. She has a few lifelong friends, and that's good enough for her. Julia and Piper were close as can be, until she left for the Elite Levels. Her family tried to be the same happy bunch, but they weren't the same. Julie never visited, and got into the Nobility as soon as she left the Towers. She got a job as assistant to a Councilor, and they never saw her again. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She's kind and funny, a definite people's person. Her empathy helps her comfort people, and she loves doing just that. She can be strong when she wants too, and doesn't take kindly to discrimination or bullying. She's very passionate about anything she believes in, but is fine with anyone disagreeing. Everyone believes in what they want, and that's their choice. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model:Adelaide Kane 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's good at being comforting, and wants the best for everyone. Her dream job is being a social worker, and her empathy can help her with that. She doesn't like people who are inconsiderate, and isn't afraid to tell them just that. She's good at flute, and plays in her free time. But sports are her one true enemy, and she knows it. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved